


Oh, Yagyuu

by TiffanyF



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many different ways can Niou Masaharu say "oh, yagyuu" to his doubles partner, Yagyuu Hiroshi? Here's a few that my rather twisted mind came up with. Don't own, don't claim. Wish I could though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Yagyuu

The first time Niou approached Yagyuu on the golf green to as him to come and play tennis, the other man refused politely - he was a gentleman after all - and went back to practice. As he walked away he thought he heard a soft "oh, Yagyuu" but chose to ignore it.

Niou was stubborn and showed up every day to challenge Yagyuu to a tennis match. Yagyuu always refused - politely of course - no matter how frustrated he felt with the ongoing confrontations. And he always heard that soft, "oh, Yagyuu," as he left.

When he finally gave in and followed Niou to the tennis courts, Yagyuu wondered exactly what he was doing. Niou had been playing for over a year, and Yagyuu had never even picked up a racket before. But Niou was positive that Yagyuu was wasted on golf and determined to prove it. When the first ball flew past him before he could react, Yagyuu looked across the net at a smirking Niou who shook his head and sighed, "Oh, Yagyuu."

Yukimura was not happy to find half of his doubles one team missing and sent Yagyuu to find his partner. Trying to think like Niou, Yagyuu went back to the school and only by chance stumbled onto his best friend by his locker. He called out, making Niou gasp "Oh! Yagyuu," before doubling over in pain. Yagyuu pushed his glasses back into place and set about bandaging Niou's wounds. if anyone else knew Niou's family was abusive, they didn't say anything, which was how Niou liked it.

Seeing Niou standing in front of Sanada's locker made Yagyuu nervous. The vice-captain had enough problems with Yukimura in the hospital and trying to keep the team together. He stopped and put a hand on the Petenshi's shoulder. Niou jumped and glanced around, "oh, Yagyuu," he said obviously relieved. He stepped back to show a cake box and card. Yagyuu cursed; he'd forgotten Sanada's birthday.

When they learned that Yukimura would have to have surgery and might not play tennis again, Niou hid his face against Yagyuu's chest so no one else would see his tears. Yagyuu was stunned, but wrapped his best friend in a tight hug, and wondered if he'd really heard the whispered, "oh, Yagyuu."

Halfway through their game against the so-called Golden Pair of Seigaku, Yagyuu (who was dressed as Niou) took control of the game by hitting a real laser beam shot. Niou (who was dressed as Yagyuu) shook his head. "Puri," he sighed. "Oh, Yagyuu." And he handed the Gentleman his glasses back. They wore identical smirks at all the stunned looks from Seigaku and the watching crowd.

On Christmas Yagyuu invited Niou over for the afternoon wanting to get his friend away from the nightmare he lived in, if only for a few hours. They'd been in Yagyuu's room talking about tennis and plans for high school when Yagyuu paused and looked at Niou for a minute. He realized that he not only knew every centimeter of Niou's body, he owned it; just like Niou knew and owned his. But he wondered how well they really knew the other's body. Niou just smirked and shook his head. "Oh Yagyuu," he sighed. And then he leaned in to kiss his doubles partner for the first time.

The first time Yagyuu slid into Niou's body was after weeks of touching, teasing and kissing; learning each other's bodies and driving themselves, and others crazy. (Yukimura spent an hour yelling and assigning laps after Akaya came running out of the locker room screaming that Yagyuu-senpai was a pervert molesting Niou-senpai. Even though it was Niou as Yagyuu molesting Yagyuu as Niou.) The tight heat of Niou's body made Yagyuu moan and struggle to keep his pace slow so he wouldn't hurt his boyfriend. It was a little less pleasant for Niou, but Yagyuu had promised to be on the bottom next time, so the Petenshi bore through the pain until Yagyuu was completely buried and obviously struggling to get enough control to make the experience good for Niou as well. Niou finally decided enough was enough and pushed up with his hips trying to get Yagyuu to move. The other boy took a deep breath and pulled back slowly and pushed forward again, trying to set a rhythm that wouldn't push him over the edge too quickly. It was Yagyuu who had done all the research on Niou's computer and he knew that if he could hit the right angle it wouldn't take long for either of them. Whispering for Niou to stroke himself, Yagyuu started trying to shift the angle of his thrusts and held it after Niou cried out, arching against him. It wasn't easy to hit the mark every time with Niou moaning and moving under him, but Yagyuu finally managed to get Niou to climax before coming himself. as they lay tangled together, Yagyuu had to grin at what he heard. Niou stretched and moaned, "oh, Yagyuu!" He kissed Niou softly, having finally worked out what it meant. "Love you too, Niou-kun."


End file.
